Get Ready To Wiggle
"Get Ready to Wiggle" is the first Wiggles song ever written and recorded. It first appeared in their 1991 self-titled debut album, The Wiggles. Song Lyrics 1991-1992 Anthony: Everybody listen up! Let's get ready to wiggle! Verse 1: Greg: get ready to wiggle. We've been ready for so long. Get ready to wiggle. When you wiggle, you can't go wrong. Get ready to wiggle. Wiggle will make you big and strong. Get ready to wiggle. All: Wiggle to this song (2x) Chorus: Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-dum-ba-dum. (3x) Anthony: It's wiggle time! Verse 2: All: We're ready to wiggle. Greg: Wiggle your fingers high in the sky. All: We're ready to wiggle. Greg:'''Wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes. '''All: We're ready to wiggle. Greg: Wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose. All: We're ready to wiggle. Wiggle all ten toes (2x) Ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-dum. (3x) Ba-dum-ba-dum. Bridge: We can wiggle and wiggle. Greg: Wiggle at home without a care. All: Wiggle and wiggle. Greg:'''Wiggle on your own or with teddy bear. '''All: Wiggle and wiggle. Greg: Wiggle at breakfast, lunch or tea. All: Wiggle and wiggle. Wiggle along with me. Thats right! Wiggle along with me. Chorus Anthony: Hey! Keep wiggling now! Don't stop! Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle Whoo, Wiggle! (Anthony giggles) Generosity Conference Get ready to wiggle February 2nd from 9 to 1 Get ready to wiggle Don't be too surprised if you have some fun Get ready to wiggle We'll see you Saturday at the Yellow Box Get ready to wiggle The Generosity Conference rocks The Generosity Conference rocks Ba-dop-bop-bop, ba-dop-ba-dop Ba-dop-bop-bop, ba-dop-ba-dop Ba-dop-bop-bop, ba-dop-ba-dop We're ready to wiggle It doesn't cost a thing to leave your checkbook at home We're ready to wiggle It's filling up fast to make a reservation We're ready to wiggle With childcare and a free lunch, too We're ready to wiggle At the conference with you At the conference with you Ba-dop-ba-bop-ba-da Ba-dop-ba-bop-ba-da Ba-dop-ba-bop-ba-da Ba-dop-ba-bop-bop We can wiggle and wiggle Wiggle to the conference without a care Wiggle and wiggle Don't just sit there on your very hair Wiggle and wiggle Bring your small groups and friends and family Wiggle and wiggle To the conference with me That's right, the Conference Sub-generosity Ba-dop-bop-bop, ba-dop-ba-dop Ba-dop-bop-bop, ba-dop-ba-dop Ba-dop-bop-bop, ba-dop-ba-dop Appearance Video Performances *ABC for Kids Video Hits *ABC for Kids: Live In Concert *Wiggle Time *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video *Splish! Splash! Big Red Boat *Hot Potato:The Best Of The Wiggles *Taking Off Episode Appearences *Zardo Zap *Family Album Tracks *The Wiggles *Wiggle Time *Let's Wiggle *Taking Off See Also Get Ready To Wiggle music video Gallery See here Videos Video:Generosity Conference Promo 3 (Wiggles)|Generosity Conference Promo Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:1991 Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1998 Category:1991 songs Category:1998 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs